This Is Not My Life
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar
1. Intro

**This Is Not My Life**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN: **I'll be using a lot of characters from different seasons and what not so try to follow along. This will be my first heroes chapter fic which means its more then one chapter and I will do my best to finish this fic!

* * *

**~Intro~ **

_One week ago._

He rushed into the hospital grabbing the first doctor he saw. His brother was wake! They had all lost hope since it had been one month already since the accident. The blonde next him grabbed his shoulder.

"Nathan. He is wake. It will all be ok."

Her blue-green eyes sparkle at him as he nods his head going to the room. He poked his head in seeing his baby brother watching tv and eating blue jello. What a relief _Peter_ was finally awake now they could be a family again.

Peter smiled at his brother who walked into his hospital room. The doctors hadn't told him much and now hopefully he could get some answers now that his big brother was here.

"Hey Pete."

"Nathan."

Peter mumbled as his brother hugged him. The tight hug lasted a little longer then usual. Peter looked at the door way seeing a blonde hair women smiling like a school girl. Nathan walked over to the women grabbing her hand almost dragging her into the room.

"Someone couldn't wait to see you." Nathan winked at Peter before heading to the door. "I'll give you two a couple minutes."

Peter looked at Nathan in a confused manner as his brother shut the door. That left him and her alone which was very strange. She smiled at him so he gave a big smile back not sure about the look in her eyes.

"Claire?"

"You remember me!"

Claire screamed in excitement as she ran and jumped on the hospital bed hugging Peter who was still in shock at the women's actions. After Claire leaned back out of the hug though her arms still wrapped around Peter's neck she touched his cheek while just looking at him.

"I missed you so much baby."

"What did you just call me?"

Peter questioned not sure what was happening till Claire started to kiss him. Peter's eyes grew huge as he let her kiss him not sure what he was doing after all she was his niece.

* * *

**~Present~**

Peter sat up from laying on the couch running his hands through his hair looking distraught. _What was happening to him? Was he crazy? His whole life felt empty now because of this problem. _Peter looked at the man then looks at his hands putting them to his face not sure what was happening.

"So you're telling me I don't have powers. All the people I think I know are not the way I think they are. Oh yeah and Claire isn't my niece she is my girlfriend. What kind of drugs do you think I'm on?"

The doctor looked at Peter who was now looking out the window turning back once and awhile. This was common among his patients who just woke up from a coma after a horrible accident.

"Peter for the last time. You woke up from a coma your brain mixed wires while you were out. Whatever dream you had while in the coma uses the people and places you know to create something new. Whatever you dreamed up the powers, the family even the Company as you call it. Its all fake Peter that wasn't your life before the coma and its not your life now."

Peter looked back out the window looking down on Kirby Plaza. If this wasn't the life he remembered living would he be able to make his life work?

More to come please review!


	2. Mind Life and Now Life

**This Is Not My Life**

**by LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN: **I'll be using a lot of characters from different seasons and what not so try to follow along. This will be my first heroes chapter fic which means its more then one chapter and I will do my best to finish this fic!

**Chapter Summary:** Its short the things in bold are what Peter is writing down. Just giving an overview of who is who more detail for people when Peter talks to the doc about them plus there will be flash backs to what Peter has been doing since out of the coma! If you think someon should be in the story please let me know!

* * *

**Chapter One Mind Life and Now Life**

Peter sat at the chair waiting for his doctor to come in. He was suppose to write a list of all the people Nathan had told him about and see how it compared with the life he led in his coma.

Two people didn't change from either life.

_Nathan _**(Still Nate) **_and Mom _**(Still Mom)**.

Then there came the rest of the family. To Peter's surprise he had gotten some of his family right. There was _Sylar_ **(Freak)**….no he was suppose to call him _Gabe _**(Sill a freak) **in this reality. Then there was _Elle_ **(Crazy psycho bitch) **who Peter was happy to find out he still hated in both of his lives. Elle married Gabe his older brother 6 years ago and they now had a 4 year old son _Noah_ **(Cute kid bad parents) **who Peter had met in the future of his coma life. There was also _Tracy_, Nathan's wife **(Nathan's hot wife)**,who looked a lot like Niki **(She is Niki) **but with brown hair. Then there was _Claire_ who was his niece in his mind and now his girlfriend **(No clue about that one)**.Peter knew that his family would always put him in therapy but didn't think it would be in this way.

Then it was his friends. His best friend in particular _Isaac Mendez _**(What???)**.Peter hated him in his mind and now he finds out that he has been best friends with the guy for 12 years. _Mohinder_ **(Same old Mohinder) **who he met in college **(What?) **and now lives next door to Peter with his wife _Maya_ **(The Spanish chick?)** . Nathan's best friend since grade school and Peter's current next door neighbor _Matt _**(Huh?) **and his daughter _Molly_ **(Still a cutie) **who live with single mom _Niki _**(But Niki is Tracy?) **and her son _Micah _**(Smart kid)**. His co-worker _Hiro_ who happens to live in China **(China town)**.

Peter looked at Nathan who sat there watching Peter write all the important people in his live down. He glared at his brother then to his paper not sure what to think about any of it.

"Isaac? Are you kidding me? And what's with Matt being your best friend now?"

Nathan touched Peter's hand reassuring him about it all. "Peter's its ok it will take awhile for you to remember fully."

"What about Hedi and the kids?"

Peter questioned giving Nathan a look. Nathan just turned away covering his eyes with a hand.

"Pete they died two years ago in a house fire."

Peter watched his brother relive a day that he shouldn't have to. Peter placed a hand on his brother's shoulder pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"Aw brotherly love!"

Peter and Nathan broke out of there hug to see Gabriel standing there holding a balloon and a huge get well card Noah must have drawn. Peter looked at Nathan then at Sy...Gabe seeing that the two shared a friendly smile. Peter made a face of confusion then he looked at Nathan.

"This is too weird."

Peter picked up the list he had made and threw it with some pencils against the wall before walking out of the room.

"Too early for jokes?" Gabe asks Nathan who just shrugs.

Peter walked down the hall of the hospital's clinic trying to figure out his new life of his. He turned back around thinking he saw someone follow him but didn't see anything so he kept going. One thing was sure Peter Petrelli was not going to have a group hug with his older now senator of a brother and his new ex-evil now into teddy bears brother. He was getting the hell out of dodge but had no idea where he was going.

Please Review. Next Chapter up soon!


	3. Home Coming

_**This Is Not My Life**_

_**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**_

* * *

**_Summary:_ **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**_Disclaimer:_ **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**_AN:_ **I'll be using a lot of characters from different seasons and what not so try to follow along. This will be my first heroes chapter fic which means its more then one chapter and I will do my best to finish this fic!

**Chapter Summary:** Peter tells his doctor about his family dinner.

**AN IMPORTANT:** I will not be updating the fic for like 2 weeks. this weekend I'm going to the **Stargate Atlantis NJ Con** and will be having fun but I do the the next chapter started so don't worry it will be posted. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter Two Home Coming **

_Two weeks later._

Peter kept looking to his doctor who was focused on him. If this wasn't weird enough Peter had added might be crazy to his list ever since he stormed out on his brothers 2 weeks ago.

_Two weeks ago._

One thing was sure Peter Petrelli was not going to have a group hug with his older now senator of a brother and his new ex-evil now into teddy bears brother. He was getting the hell out of dodge but had no idea where he was going.

"You cant force me back in there!" Peter screamed as Nathan and Gabe held his arms dragging him back into the clinic.

"Sure we can Peter. That's what big brothers are for."

Peter rolled his eyes at Gabriel knowing that he was right but wasn't going to admit that to anyone let alone his own mind. _Big brother right. _Sure in his mind he found out Sylar was his brother but now this was too weird. Peter tried to get out of their grip but failed.

"Big brother my ass you are evil." Peter states as they push him down in a chair forcing him to sit.

Gabe smiled at his baby brother touching his shoulder. "Well they always said you took after me so if I'm evil so are you little brother."

Peter sat there closing his eyes wanting this dream to be over.

* * *

"Peter…Peter!"

Peter jumped out of his flashback now looking at his doctor. He had been meeting him twice a week trying to figure out what cause his accident which no one told him what accident it was yet.

"Sorry where are we again?"

Peter questions sitting on the couch not sure how long he had been lost in his own thoughts. The doctor nodded and wrote something down.

"You were going to tell me about the family dinner."

Peter locked his fingers together placing them on his mouth. The family dinner where he was suppose to act normal and try to remember his real life. If it had been that easy Peter would be running around the city doing normal non crazy things.

* * *

_Friday Night Dinner._

Peter sat in the backseat of the car looking like a small child who didn't want to go to school. He kept glancing at Nathan in the drivers seat eyeing his brother who would hopefully get the hint to turn the car around. _Why did I agree to this? _Peter thought to himself while undoing his tie and opening the back window.

"He's doing it again."

Tracy stated to her husband in the front of the car. She looked in the mirror of the sun visor looking at Peter who stared right back at her giving her a creepy serial killer smile. She turned around looking at Peter disgusted by his actions.

"What is it Pete?"

Peter coughed a bit before looking at the ground then back at Tracy as he started to talk while moving his hands like a mad man.

"Are you sure you aren't Niki? Cause in my mind Nathan was or had been with Niki and now all of a sudden there is you a woman I never met before."

Tracy looked pissed at Peter ready to jump back there and give him one. Before anything could be done Nathan looked in the rearview mirror seeing Peter who he could hopefully keep his wife from killing.

"Last time Pete. Tracy is Niki's older sister."

"But that's Jessica." Peter piped up just as Tracy undid her seat beat trying to make her way to the back of the car.

Now grabbing Peter by the shirt she glared into his eyes as if the look could literally kill him. _Which would be such a cool power. _Peter swallowed waiting for her to speak.

"Jessica's dead. Now if you don't mind Pete be a good boy and stop asking so many damn questions."

Peter watched Tracy turn around and fasten her seat belt once again giving a look to Nathan. Which meant if he couldn't control his brother she would. Peter chuckled a bit seeing Tracy's look she was giving his brother. Nathan glanced at Peter giving him a death stare only big brothers could give. For the rest of the car ride Peter sat still and looked at his hands.

* * *

Peter arrived with Nathan and Tracy to his mother's house in Manhattan. Peter was trying to stay calm not sure what good a dinner would do. He had told Claire that he wanted to do this alone but basically he was still freaked out that she was his girlfriend to think straight if she were coming.

Peter walked into the house where his mother greeted him before heading into the kitchen to make sure the food was almost done. He then was greeted by Gabe and Elle the two people he hated most in his mind at least.

"Peter glad you are here. Noah has been asking for you." Gabe stated while giving his brother a hug.

"Peter this Peter that. That's all my boys can talk about anymore." Elle stated in a sassy tone like always as she went to give Peter a hug he stepped back thinking that she would zap him. She chuckled and gave him a awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you to Pete."

Peter smiled. "Um yeah." Peter walked away from Elle as she started to give him the evil eye but before he could even take a step Elle had grabbed his arm wrapping it around her own leading them to the couch.

She pushed him down sitting herself next to him. "So Pete…." She stated eyeing him as she threw her legs up on him making sure he couldn't run away. "Tell me……"

"Uncle Peter!"

Peter sighed thanking God someone had saved him from Elle. He looked to where the voice came from not sure who would call him uncle till he realized.

"Noah!"

Peter pushed Elle off him getting up and meeting the little boy with arms wide opened. He looked at the boy who was wide eyed staring at Peter like he was someone famous. Peter flashed to the picture he saw in his mind of the future seeing Sylar on the floor with Noah who had died from a fight Peter had started.

"Uncle Peter you're awake! Not sleepy anymore?" Noah questioned still in his uncle's arms.

Peter wiped the tear from his eye as the little boy spoke now grabbing him and started to tickle him. "Not sleepy anymore. What about you buddy isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Seems like you remember some of us more then others." Gabe states as he then picks up Noah as Peter stands up next to him. "Uncle Peter is all better now but we don't want to make him get sick from all this playing."

Noah looks at Nathan as he walks into the room not listening to his father. "Uncle Nathan is Meredith coming to dinner?"

Peter looks at Noah then to Nathan not sure how Nathan's old lover and Claire's mom, in his head at least, would be coming to dinner. Peter walked over to Nathan looking at his brother who sat down on the couch. "Nathan who is Meredith?"

Nathan looks up to Peter eyeing him to sit down. "Pete."

Peter sits down still not sure what is going on till Tracy walks into the room walking over to them. _It couldn't be. Was she his? _Peter looks shocked as Nathan takes Tracy's hand looking back at his brother. "Pete this is Meredith. Mere this is your Uncle Peter."

Peter glances up at Nathan then back to the baby who is in Tracy's arms. He touches her little hand and smiles before he gets a look on his face.

"What is it Peter?" Tracy asks her eyes now caring not showing any anger in them that he had saw in the car.

Peter looks at Nathan and Tracy and backs away on the couch a bit now sadden by what he had to tell them. "I didn't remember her. I knew her name but that's not the same Meredith from my mind."

Tracy looks at Nathan nodding for him to explain. Nathan then puts his hand over's Peter's hand gently tapping him now giving him a reassuring smile. "Peter you were in the coma when Meredith was born all you knew of her was her name."

Peter puts his hand over his mouth shocked to know that apart of his mind remembered her. Tracy looks at him as she places her daughter into her uncles arms. "You didn't miss much of her life she needs her other uncle."

Peter touches the baby's little hand her fingers wrap around his as if she knew who he was. "Hi Mere I'm your Uncle Peter."

* * *

Peter sat there watching Meredith sleeping in her basinet. Everyone had left, Nathan got a call from congress asking for him to fax something over and Tracy being his political adviser had gone off to work the fax machine. His mother went to go check the food and Elle had joined her since both of them were always right Peter figure they had to get along but Gabe was no where to be found.

He watched Noah draw a picture of himself and Meredith outside a house which must had been Gabe and Elle's. Noah started to chat away about anything and everything.

"Dad likes waffles, mom likes pancakes, Grams doesn't eat carbs. I like waffles and pancakes but I don't eat carbs either."

Peter chuckles at his nephew's statement as he watches him draw some more.

"Uncle Peter where's your scar?"

Peter looked at Noah jumping to the future in his mind where Noah had asked him the same thing. _What was going on? Was this all fake? What happened to him? _Peter looked at the little boy who was waiting for his answer.

"My scar?"

"He means car."

Peter looked to the door way to see Gabe leaning on the wall now walking into the room ruffling his son's hair. "Uncle Peter came with Uncle Nate and Aunt Tracy. He adds s's to everything."

Peter smiles not sure if he believes him or not. It felt too real to what he heard in his mind not to be true. "You seem to have a great family Sylar…sorry Gabe."

Gabe chuckles as he sits on the coffee table facing Peter shaking his head. "You know you used to call me Sylar when we were kids." Peter looks at him confused as Gabe continues. "Dad had given me a watch a Sylar watch one of those high class priceless watches that buys our affection to him when he returns from another business trip. You were jealous that I got a watch and you only got a stuff bear. You stole the watch broke it and kept calling me Sylar to remind me that you broke it. I wouldn't have thought that name meant something to you for you to call me that in your mind."

Peter smiles knowing that he would do that. "Sounds like we are close."

Gabe nods looking at Noah then back at Peter. "My son's name isn't Noah Peter Petrelli cause I hate Nathan."

Peter gets up and hugs Gabe as his brother looks at him wondering what was going on. "What is it Peter?"

"I'm sorry I broke your watch big brother."

Gabe smiles and hugs his brother back. "Its going to be ok Pete."

For once in this life Peter thought of Gabe not as Sylar the evil in his mind but the real life brother who took all his crap. Peter didn't just have one big brother he had two.

* * *

Peter sat at the dining room table full from all the food his mother had the help prepare. She had made all of his favorites knowing all he had for over a month was iv fluid. He looked around at his family seeing his mother in a new light as little Noah sat on her lap getting kisses from her as he laughed with glee. Nathan sat with Tracy's hand around his own as he kissed her hand thanking her for his beautiful daughter. He had never seen his mother or Nathan so he didn't know the word for it but his family was actually happy.

He then looked at Gabriel with Elle who actually seemed to love each other from what he could see. He over heard Elle telling Gabe that his glasses were such a turn on for her as she touched his glasses while licking her lips. He then saw Gabe blush and turn away from his wife. Peter never thought he world see Sylar blush the big bad evil blushing from such a weird women he now knew that Gabe was a different person in real life then in this mind.

Peter sat there watching everyone as if he was invisible which he then thought might have been true if his powers were real and this was all a dream. He looked around at the people he loved some he thought he hated and others he didn't even remember this was his family and maybe his real life wasn't as bad as he thought it to be.

Elle looked at him smiling. "So what were we like in your coma dream?"

Peter looked around the room as everyone stared at him waiting for answer. He was wrong his real life was worst then the coma one.

* * *

"So it seems you are now content with your family."

Peter looks at his doctor smiling. "Yeah I guess they aren't as horrible as I pictured."

His doctor then hands him a piece of paper. "Well lets see how it goes with your friends."

Peter looks down at the paper looking for a name that wouldn't be so hard to remember let alone be to weird to get to know them again. The best friends, the girlfriend, the brother's best friend, the crush and the co-worker. None of them were going to be easy so he closed his eyes and pointed to one that he would start on.

_Claire_

Well maybe he would work on the ones who he had less confrontation with first.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Reviews:**

angelnikki Thanks I'm glad you like this.

CountryPersonel More chapters to come thanks again. Expect more Sylar in the fic later on.

THwriter Will try my best to update often thanks for reading. Yes I know Hiro is Janpanese but for Peter to be writing his list down he finds out Hiro leaves in China town in NY. Its suppose to be funny sorry if it wasn't.

locaxox Paire will be coming soon just gotta think of the right way to have them talk.

* * *


	4. Strange Couples

**

* * *

**

This Is Not My Life

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN: **I'll be using a lot of characters from different seasons and what not so try to follow along. This will be my first heroes chapter fic which means its more then one chapter and I will do my best to finish this fic!

**Chapter Summary:** Peter hangs out with Matt and Niki. Mohinder/Molly/Micah appearance.

**AN:** Got back from my SGA con and loved it. Here is the next chapter but the next one I'm still writing so give me a week or so. Also note the doctor is not Claire's dad still thinking on that one right now.

* * *

**Chapter Three Strange Couples**

* * *

Peter walked the streets of Midtown, Manhattan waiting for his appointment with his doctor. He stopped feeling a presence staring at him watching him as he walked. _What was happening? Was he just being paranoid? What if this wasn't real and he was being followed by a bad guy? _Peter questions himself while looking over his shoulder waiting to find someone looking at him. He had been thinking someone was watching him since he had gotten out of the hospital but he dare not tell anyone knowing they would call him crazy and probably lock him up.

Peter then walks into the Company's building that in real life was a building full of businesses. He walked in seeing so many people rushing around trying to get their work done. He walked to the elevator going inside pushing the 15th floor button.

The doors opened to a doctor's clinic where the receptionist waved at Peter before he walked to the door of his doctors opening it seeing the man sitting in his chair reading the newspaper.

"Aw Peter glad to see you. Sit down now how have you been? Any more strange things happening to you lately?"

Peter shook his head not waiting to go into detail about how he swore someone had been following him. "No nothing out of the normal not remembering people the way they should be normal at least."

His doctor nodded now setting down his paper wiping his horn-rimmed glasses. "Now Peter what did I say. You're not crazy just because your brain waves crossed signals doesn't mean you are crazy. It just means you need to focus on remembering what your brain messed up."

Peter looked at him not sure if he wanted to believe him since the memory of little Noah he had been wondering about his whole life. It wasn't just the fact that Noah had asked about his scar well car it was everything. He remembered most of his childhood excluding Gabriel and Matt but he had missing parts of his life and didn't remember most of the people he cared about the most well he didn't remember them they way they were suppose to be.

"Peter." Peter looked at the doctor giving a small smile meaning he was sorry for not talking to him and thinking his thoughts.

"Tell me who did you pick to reconnect with his week?"

Peter smiled and sat down getting out the list his doctor had gave him to pick who he wanted to get to know again for their sessions. "Um I picked Matt and Niki."

"Aw you're oldest brother's best friend and his wife. Very good now tell me how that went."

Peter looked at him then to the list. Calling them a couple was strange in either reality. Matt Parkman in his mind was a guy with the power to read minds who had met his brother then himself. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies either. Niki Sanders had a weird relationship with Peter. He had met her as Nathan's hooker then in a future Peter traveled to she was his girlfriend. Matt and Niki had to be the strangest couple he had ever met.

"Calling them a couple would be an understatement."

* * *

_Strange Couple_

Peter stood in the foyer of Matt and Niki's apartment which was next to Peter's in the lower east side of New York. From what he knew Matt had been like a third brother to him since Matt's father was close with his parents before they had children. Matt was also Nathan's best friend and chief of Nathan's private service while also being a detective for the NYPD. Niki was Tracy's younger sister. Peter had thought Tracy was Niki since he only had Niki in his mind when he was in his coma. The two looked exactly alike but Tracy dyed her hair brown probably because she didn't want to look too much like her sister which Peter got he wanted to be known as himself and not only as Nathan's brother.

"Peter get in here I found the coffee." Matt shouted from the kitchen where he had been looking for the coffee Niki hid from him. "Niki hides everything of mine."

Peter walked into the kitchen sitting down as Matt poured him some coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem man I mean what you do for us coffee is nothing."

"Did you move my necklace?" Niki states coming out of their bedroom buttoning her shirt up eyeing Peter when she sees the coffee. "That stuff will kill you. You know."

"Geeze Nik we have company. Can't you dress in the room." Matt states as he goes into the bedroom. "For the last time your jewelry doesn't need to be on my tie rack."

Peter starts to chuckle as he sees Matt walk back out handing Niki her necklace then he starts to put on his tie as he rolls his eyes at her.

"Remind me to never get married." Peter states after seeing the bickering couple.

Niki looks at Matt grabbing the tie and fixing it on him right after chocking him for hiding her necklace. She then glares at Peter smirking. "Boy wonder did loose his marbles."

"Pete we aren't married." Matt states winking at him as he kisses Niki. "Thanks Nik." Matt says mockingly after she gets finished chocking him with his tie.

Niki looks at Matt pushing him away after his playful kiss. "We aren't even sleeping together." Niki states as she sits down fixing her high heels.

Peter looks at them confused. "But you guys have family pictures."

Matt sits down. "Raising kids as a single parent is hard enough let alone in New York. We decided to live together after well….."

"DL left." Niki cuts Matt off. "He owed a lot of money to the wrong people."

Peter nods. "DL your husband so Matt you adopted Molly?"

Matt shakes his head. "No she mine fresh and blood."

"Aren't you gay?"

Matt glares at Peter. "What are you mad man."

Niki smirks walking over to Matt squeezing his shoulders. "I always knew you had a thing for Mohinder."

Peter smiled he had always wondered about Mohinder and Matt. "Yeah you two seem pretty friendly."

Matt gets up from the table ready to walk away. "I don't need this from you guys. Plus Peter you don't even remember half of this so don't go there."

"Its ok to love him baby." Niki jokes as she slaps Matt's butt when he walks away going to his room.

"Aren't you late for a pool dance or something." Matt yells from their bedroom.

Peter eyes Niki who glares at him. "You don't think he is for real?" She questions as Peter shrugs not sure what to tell her till he figures the truth is the best thing. "Um you were kind of a stripper and my girlfriend in my mind for awhile."

Niki walks over to Peter bending down to lean on the table almost popping out of her shirt. "Oh was I? You better be good Petrelli or I'll tell Ms. Claire about little old me."

Peter frowns. _Why did she have to bring up Claire? _"So what do you do then?"

"I work at a bio-tech firm called Pinehearst."

Peter looks around the small apartment stopping at a picture of Micah and Molly in private school uniforms. Niki sees Peter looking at the picture. "Your brother and Tracy paid for Micah and Molly to attend the school you guys had went to. I don't know what I would do if my sister didn't give Micah the education he needs. You know he is a genius."

Peter smiles glad to hear his brother was helping out as Niki continues. "After Matt's wife died Nathan took them in till Matt got back on track. Heidi hated that then when DL went missing Tracy helped me out all she could. She got Nathan's team to help search for him so the mob wouldn't come to my doorstep and kill Micah or me. Matt and I we are just us. Were not a couple but we are a family though I can tell Molly and Micah aren't close to becoming brother and sister we are a family. I'm glad my sister found your brother Pete. He is what she needed after raising a hellhound like me especially after she lost Jessica."

Peter looks at her taking her hand. "I'm sorry you two lost your sister."

Niki pulls her hand away distraught from his words. "Peter I don't know what you remember but Jessica wasn't my sister. She's Tracy's daughter. She died 10 years ago. She had a virus died before she turned 5."

Peter looks at Niki then to the table. "The Shanti virus." He mumbles to himself remembering in his mind Mohinder was treating Molly for that disease.

"What's that something new Mohinder is cooking up?" Matt questions walking back into the room now fully dress in his private service outfit. He looks at Peter who eyes him. "Nathan has a meeting tonight he needs his best guard there."

"And you're the best guy for the job."

Niki grabs Matt pulling him in for a hug just as the apartment door opens revealing Mohinder walking inside with Micah and Molly who were fighting over something or another.

"Nah Molly."

"No Micah."

"Ah!"

"That's enough from you two." Mohinder states placing Molly's books on the table. "Remind me never to bring up Charles Darwin."

Matt laughs at Mohinder. "Thanks for bringing these two home Mohinder."

"Just don't make it a regular thing Matthew."

Peter watches Mohinder eye Matt as he smirks to himself thinking of what Niki had said earlier. _Couple talk indeed._

"Peter!"

Peter was pulled out of his thought as Micah and Molly ran up to him both attacking him. Micah gave Peter a small hug then letting go sitting on the chair next to him as Molly jumped on Peter's lap hugging him.

"You're not in a coma no more! Now we can finish the story book I've been waiting."

Peter smiles at Molly as Mohinder pats Peter's back.

"Good luck. Maya and I will see you tomorrow for dinner right?"

Peter nods at Mohinder as Matt pulls Molly off of him. "Sure I'll be there."

Niki nods to Mohinder then looks to the kids. "Kids thank Mohinder for walking you home from school you know he had to get out of work early for you two."

"But he works a block away from our school."

"Micah!" Niki eyes her son as Micah then goes over and gives Mohinder a hug.

"Dr. Suresh next time we should talk about string theory." He leans in whispering to him but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Molly wont know what we are talking about then."

"Yeah I will Micah!"

Molly walks over to Micah and Mohinder. Micah rolls his eyes at her as she sticks out her tongue at him. Peter laughs at the sight knowing that is exactly how a brother and sister would act contre to Niki's earlier statement.

"Micah Molly stop." Matt states eyeing his daughter.

Molly stops then hugs Mohinder who is still bent down from Micah's whisper. "Thanks Mohinder."

"You're welcome you two. See you tomorrow." Mohinder states leaving the Parkman-Sanders family alone with Peter.

Molly walks over to Peter now leaning on his chair. Her eyes locked with his as her chin sits on Peter's arm. "I like grape juice."

* * *

"Aw Molls. Don't freak Peter out just yet he still doesn't remember everything." Matt states picking up his daughter giving her a kiss before handing her over to Niki who does the same then places the girl on the chair across from Peter.

"You finish your homework Micah." Matt states before hugging him and grabbing his keys.

"Try to behave you two." Niki states kissing her son's forehead before grabbing her purse walking out the door with Matt.

Peter looks at the two as they walk out of the apartment. He looks to Micah who is busy reading his book and then at Molly who is still eyeing him. _How did this happen? What happened exactly? Why was he here?_

* * *

Peter looked around the room to hear the door open and Matt and Niki walk back into the room looking at him.

"Peter?" Niki sits down at the last available chair touching Peter's arm smiling at him.

"I'm guessing a favor?" Peter questions hoping it has nothing to do with Claire not ready to be around her more then necessary.

"You kind of were our babysitter when we both worked nights."

Peter looked at Niki then to Matt who gave a grin then to the two children who had wide eyes hoping he would say yes. "Sure why not its not like I have a life."

"Yes!"

Micah and Molly both shout as they run to go get some toys bringing them back into the room.

"We can build my model train."

"No Peter is reading my story book."

"No Molly."

"Yes Micah!"

Before Peter could take back his agreement Matt and Niki had left. Now he sat there watching Micah and Molly fight over him. He so needed a life.

* * *

**The END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

Realynn8 Thanks I hope to update often!

CountryPersonel Thanks to tell you the truth I have no idea what happened to Peter. I have some ideas in my head just not sure which I will use.

THwriter thanks again yeah I'm not a good joke teller so its cool. I'll figure that out soon.


	5. Not The Only One

**This Is Not My Life**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN: **So Sorry for the longest of an update. Now with school done till the new year I'll be updating more often promise.

**Chapter Summary:** Peter babysits. Paire-ness **WARNING!** Paire scene is about rated **PG-13 to R** so be warned.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Not The Only One **

* * *

Peter sat on the couch watching Molly and Micah fight over the remote. As far as he could tell Micah wanted to watch something on Discovery Channel where as Molly wanted to watch Power Rangers. He was rooting for Molly. _At least I can see someone with powers._

"Micah please! Its only on for a half an hour."

"But it's a Japanese show only using American actors for the non fighting stuff. You're better off watching Myth Busters."

"Peter! Micah is being unfair."

"Peter! Molly doesn't get it."

"Peter!"

"Peter!"

Peter snapped out of thinking now seeing that both of the children were looking at him. _This was getting annoying. _Peter stood up grabbing Micah and Molly putting them down on the couch then walking over to the television grabbing the remote.

"I'll pick something then."

"You might not remember but you liked Power Rangers Peter."

Micah glared at Molly as he went to go punch her but stopped after he saw her smiling at him. "Yeah Peter you liked Power Ranger though that's not how your coma worked."

Peter smiled watching Micah fold his arms leaning back on the couch as Molly moved over giving Peter some room. She patted the couch for the man to join them. He walked over and sat down turning on Power Rangers.

"Let me guess. That's Micah zero Molly five for today?"

"Try seven."

Peter chuckled as he ruffled the boys hair. "Girls win all the time." He sat there watching the show with the two hoping the rest of the night would be easier.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes as he heard a pounding at the door. He looked around seeing that the television had been turned off and the kids were not in the living room nor the kitchen. _Was this all a dream? _

He got up going to the door. "Micah Molly that better not be you." He opened the door staring at the one who woke him up. _As if this wasn't bad enough. _

"Hey Peter. I thought I never would be let in." Claire stated as she kissed Peter quickly before walking into the apartment setting down the food she had ordered.

Peter shut the door and wiped his mouth before heading into the kitchen to find Claire setting the table and placing the food on it. "Um Claire?" He states hoping to get a response but instead Claire only looks at him. "Get the juice out babe. Micah! Molly! Dinner."

Peter does what he is told as the kids walk into the room sitting down unwrapping their food. Molly smiles at Peter when he sits down next to her pouring some juice in her cup.

"Claire did Peter tell you I like grape juice?"

Claire smiles at Molly as she walks behind Peter wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh its grape now? Last week it was apple." She kisses Peter's cheek as she then takes the pitcher from him pouring some for him then Micah.

Peter stares at all of them as Claire sits down next to him eyeing him as he places a hand on his head. "Why didn't you wake me. I could of made dinner for two."

"Because Peter mom said not to wake you up after I called her. Molly thought you were dead."

"No I didn't Micah! You told Niki that I killed him cause he watched Power Rangers."

"Well you made him go to sleep. Told you Myth Busters was better."

"Nah nuh. You're mad that Peter picked my show and not yours."

"Now you two. You know Peter likes both shows. He also plays a good doctor Barbie."

Micah and Molly start laughing at Claire as Peter smiles at her and takes her hand not sure what he is doing but thought that this was nice whatever it was.

"Aw thanks Claire they know my secret now."

* * *

Peter sat there drinking coffee Claire had made him. _French vanilla with sugar. His favorite._ The kids were working on their homework and when asked if he could help them Micah kindly stated that he was a genius and Molly said she only had to read which she then added that she was the bestest reader ever. So that left him and Claire alone to talk. He wasn't ready to fill her in on the dream her not sure if he knew what was going on anyways.

"So did you work today?"

Claire looked up from the dishes she was putting away. "Yup. Easiest day in a long time which reminds me my dad called said he misses having you at work."

"You're dad is Noah right?"

Claire almost dropped the plate she was putting away. She stopped what she was doing going over to Peter touching his cheek as she sat on his lap.

"Are you remembering more now? Or forgetting more? Should I call the doctor?"

"No." Peter stated placing his hand on hers removing it from his cheek. "I just want to make sure the stuff I do remember is right. Can you help me with that?"

She smiled sitting in her own seat as she sipped her coffee. "Sure. Yes my dad is Noah. I have a mom and a brother."

"Where do you work?" He questions hoping it wasn't anything called the Company remembering in his coma that in the future she was evil and killed him. _Maybe that was a sign._

"I work as a guidance counselor for the public school by us. Why what did you think I did?" She questions raising an eye brow at him.

Peter runs a hand through his hair chuckling a bit knowing he wasn't going to tell her that he thought she was seventeen and his niece. "A cheerleader."

Claire slaps his shoulder playfully as she inches closer to him talking in a seductive voice. "Well I was a cheerleader. I have the uniform to prove it. Wanna see?"

Peter's mind wondered seeing Claire in a cheerleader uniform was probably not the best thing he should be thinking about. He smirked as she kissed him. This time he tried to think of her in that uniform trying to forget all the things that happened in his coma as he then slid his tongue into her mouth. She welcomed it as she then started to move her own tongue in a circular motion. Peter could tell Claire wanted this a lot with her small moans and even muttering a Peter as she broke their kiss just to move now sitting on top of him straddling him on the chair.

He welcomed her leaning back so she could have more room. He put his hands in her hair messing it up as she bit his lower lip. He was now getting turned on but he had to keep trying to forget of the Claire in his coma life. The girl who was his brother's daughter. The girl who was seventeen. The woman who tried to kill him. Claire then tried to take his hands now forcing them on her breast wanting him to amuse her. His hands just stayed there not sure what to do as he tried to picture her in the cheerleading uniform but instead he now picture her in the uniform that he had met her in on homecoming in Odessa. Claire bloody in her uniform.

He broke their kiss as she looked at him. He closed his eyes trying to get the picture of her out of his head. "I can't do this Claire. I'm not sure what's real and what I'm making up."

She got up and sat down on the chair she had been occupying nodding at him. "Its ok Peter."

"I really did want to try Claire."

"I know but it will take time. I shouldn't have jumped you here of all places. How about I give you some space. Elle said I could stay with her and Gabriel."

Peter looked at her touching her hand. "Claire I didn't want to push you away."

"I know but if I don't leave now you will not be able to remember anything if I'm pushing you." She states grabbing his hand. "We can go on dates. Make you remember an easier way then this. I'll be around this will just make sure we don't force anything too fast."

Peter nods as she then kisses his cheek. "Call me tomorrow. We'll plan a date." She gets up and walks out of the apartment.

Peter sits there not sure what just happened. He had wanted his space but something inside of him had wanted Claire so bad. He was so confused not sure what life was really his.

* * *

Peter got up walking into the hallway hoping that the kids hadn't heard him and Claire. He walked to the first bedroom door seeing Micah on his computer touching the screen as if he was using his power to make it go faster. _Please have powers please. _"Hey Micah homework done?"

Micah looked up shaking his head. "Yeah. Want to work on my model train with me?"

Peter nods as he leans on the door frame. "Sure let me check on Molly then I'll be right back."

Peter straightens up now walking to the other door finding Molly sitting on her bed with two Barbie dolls. She had Barbie sitting on Ken's lap which made Peter look on with fear. _She saw us. Matt is going to kill me. _"Hey Molls homework done?" He questions as he walks into the room taking a seat on her pink chair.

Molly looks up smiling as she lays her dolls down. "Yeah I'm just playing."

"Playing what exactly?" Peter hesitates not sure if he really wants the answer to that. Molly gives him a look then to the dolls so Peter got the hint that he had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "What adventure are they going on today?"

"They are going on a date. You and Claire go on dates right?"

Peter made a face. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Claire let alone to a nine year old. He sighs. "Yeah I guess you call them dates. Why?"

Molly eyes lit up as if it had been Christmas and she had gotten a pony. "Are dates fun?"

Peter chuckles and shakes his head not sure why the girl was so intrigued with dating. "Yeah dates are fun. Some can be horrible it depends who you are with. What's with all these questions?"

Molly grabbed her teddy holding it to her stomach. The bear looked like it had seen better days. With all the patches and faded color you could tell Molly had gave the bear hell. She looks to her feet, pink toed socks curl up as she lifts her head looking at Peter.

"I like a boy."

Peter looks at her with an expression as if he was saying what the hell. "Oh. Are you scare to tell him?" He asked knowing very well she was too young to start to like boys hoping Matt wouldn't find out because he would probably blame him for it.

Peter waits for Molly to reply but he only gets a nod from her. He sighs knowing he wasn't that great with kids let alone a girl. He gets up sitting on the bed brushing her hair out her face. "Its ok Molly you can tell me."

"No I can't." Molly looks up at him as he feels crushed that he has no clue how to help her. _Claire would be good at this. _"Yes you can. I can make it all better. If not I'll go buy ice cream. Rocky Road is still your favorite right?"

She nods at him as he shakes his head. _I knew her favorite ice cream? I wouldn't have known if this wasn't real. _Molly looks up at him her blue eyes stare into his. "Peter can you be my boyfriend?"

Peter moves his hand off Molly's head and brushes a finger to her nose. "Sure Molly but as my girlfriend you have to promise me not to date anyone else till you're sixteen."

Molly smiles at him as she gives him a hug. "I promise Peter. I promise."

Peter closes his eyes as he hugs the girl back till he hears an angry Micah. "Peter!" Micah looks at Peter then at Molly. His eyes filled with anger. "You always get your way!"

Peter looks at Molly who shrugs her shoulder not sure what was going on. Peter gets up heading to Micah's room finding the door shut. "Micah! Come on buddy." He states as he tries to open the door but its locked. _Crap. Matt so going to kill me. _"Open the door now."

"Why so you can get my computer for Molly. Go away."

Peter shakes the doorknob again hoping he can somehow break it off to get inside. "Micah I know you think Molly gets everything but that's not true. I know what's it like to not be seen."

"No you don't! You're the baby of your family."

Peter stands there knowing he got himself into that one. "What is this really about Micah? I should have been helping you. I'm sorry." He states hoping he could calm the kid down enough to at least get him to unlock the door.

"You cant be her boyfriend! You have a girlfriend named Claire. She is nine and you're what old? Its illegal. Its illegal in every state! I should report you to the cops."

Peter leans against the door sliding down taking a seat on the floor as he hits his head on the door. He knew what his was about now. "Micah do you like Molly?"

"Of course she does live in my house."

Peter shakes his head at the boy's sarcasm. _Kids. _"I meant do you have a crush on her?" Peter waits for an answer but after five minutes of waiting he goes to hit his head again against the door but doesn't feel anything till he hit's the floor. "Ouch!" His eyes open to see Micah standing over him looking down upon him.

"Come in. I don't want you to scream any more secrets."

Peter sits on the bed as he smiles at Micah who keeps giving him dirty looks. "Stop it." Peter shakes his head. "So you do like her. Micah its cool. We're friends and friends don't go after the girls their buddies like."

"Really?"

Peter nods at the eleven year old sticking out a fist. "Bros before….." Peter was about to finish the statement then looks at Micah knowing Niki wouldn't be please if he taught her son a statement like that. "Bros before girls." Peter winced knowing Micah probably already guessed the end of the statement.

Micah pounded Peter's fist back as he sits down next to him. "I can talk to you about girls?"

"Yeah but why not Matt I mean he is like a dad to you."

"I cant tell him I like Molly. If I ask him about girls he will ask me who I like….."

"And you cant say Molly cause that would be a bad thing." Peter nods now understanding how messed up this living situation was for all of the Parkman-Sanders clan. "Shoot away."

"Well I know that most pubescence boys start liking older women but I just want to know how to talk to girls so they don't know I like them."

Peter smiles placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Micah that's the easiest thing I can teach you. Girls never know if you like them till you kiss them. They're as confused as we are."

Micah smiles hugging him. "Thanks Peter."

Peter gets down on the floor now looking at the train. "Oh Micah." He looks to the boy. "That doesn't mean you can kiss Molly. She's mine till she's sixteen then you're free to make your move."

Micah gives Peter a look as he sits down on the floor. "Thanks Peter but by then I'll be a doctor probably living in a huge house. I wont need to make my move. She already said she's living with me forever."

* * *

"They need therapy."

"Now Peter…."

Peter cut his doctor off. "No they do. They're making Micah and Molly crazy plus living together probably isn't setting a good example. And how did I remember Molly's favorite ice cream flavor?"

Peter shook his head, his whole life had changed in one night of babysitting. He looked to his doctor hoping to get anything from him but instead he only shrugged.

"Oh that helps."

"Peter you are getting your memory back. This is a good thing plus now you have time to think over your relationship with Claire. Now as for your friends why don't you give them my card. I'd be happy to fill them in on what you told me. "

Peter took the card from him as he stood up putting his jacket on before heading to the door. "Now on to dinner with Suresh." He placed his hand on the door looking at the doctor. "At least I'm not the only one who needs therapy."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Reviews:**

Lady_Ireth: Thanks yup I have Paire planned.

Heroes Dude: Thanks but yeah I have read my scenes to make sure not alot of typos come up but having no beta well some missed typos are bound to happen.

THwriter: Thanks I think I figured out what happened to him.

Realynn8: Nope its not the Company but I do know who it is now. Thanks.

76: Thanks but yeah Matt/Niki aren't a couple they just live together and raise their kids since both don't have a lot of money. Who knows they could become a couple later on in the fic.

Tera Earth: Thanks. Nope Pappa Petrelli is dead or is he? lol I'm not sure as of right now but who knows he could come back. Its not normal at all but you have to remember that everyone around Peter knows this is there real life. The fic is based on Peter so by no means the others in the fic are in the same so called life as Peter is. Who knows it can be all in his head so that means the others arent really there.

* * *


	6. I’m Not That Kind Of Doctor

**This Is Not My Life**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Chapter Summary:** Peter hangs with the Suresh's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN:** Thanks for all the reading and alerting for the story! review comments are at the end of the chapter. Next chapter is written and will be posted this week.

* * *

**Chapter 5 I'm Not That Kind Of Doctor**

* * *

Peter walked up the stairs of his apartment building hitting the floor he needed. As he walked home he thought all about the memories he had been getting back from Molly's ice cream to Claire's dad's name everything had been getting to him since he now had been thinking more of his dream life rather to than his so called real life. He looked at his door knowing Claire had packed up her things and left last night while he was babysitting. _Come on Pete snap out of it. _

He hit his head against the door. "Peter?" _Please not be Claire. _"Peter are you coming in or not?" _Claire doesn't have an accent. _He opened his eyes seeing a beautiful women who looked at him with her big brown eyes. "You're aren't Mohinder."

The women rolled her eyes as she drug Peter into the apartment that was across from his. "Sit sit. The food is almost ready." She stated as she walked into the kitchen leaving him alone in the living room.

Peter watched the women walk away. Her exotic look made him wonder if she was Mohinder's sister but his mind stopped as he saw a picture of the women and Mohinder in wedding attire. "Maya." Peter muttered remembering that Nathan had said Mohinder was married.

"Yes?" Maya questioned him as she walked into the room. He looked at her as she proceeded to give him a questionable look. "You just said my name."

Peter smiled as she sat down next to him handing him a beer. "Thanks." He opened it and took a sip not sure but he couldn't remember her at all. "I just wanted to make sure I got your name right." Peter winced knowing that sounded really bad. "Sorry I don't remember much."

Maya smiles grabbing the photo album on the coffee table handing it to Peter. "Here take a look maybe it will jog something in that peanut size brain of yours."

Peter smiled at Maya as she casually brushed off his harsh alibi. He began looking at pictures of him and Mohinder in what looked like a college dorm. The first couple of pages were just of them two and sometimes other guys even Isaac joking around. _Mendez. _Peter shook his head thinking that he had some good times with Dr. Suresh. He turned some more pages till he started to see Mohinder, Maya and himself. The three must have went to Disneyland cause they were with Mickey Mouse.

He stopped on the page of the wedding. He saw Claire with Maya helping her get ready. He even saw Elle rounded belly in all standing next to Molly by the cake. _No way. We're that close? _He looked to Maya then to the picture. "Did I?" Peter questions Maya as she nods at him.

"Gave me away. Yeah you did plus you were Mohinder's best man. I still thank god that he chose you instead of Isaac because I knew you wouldn't let him get too wild."

Peter smiled at her as he came to realized that he must be close to Maya if she asked him to walk her down the aisle. "So where's Suresh?"

"He will be home shortly. I asked him to pick up some rolls. Peter…" Maya takes his hand looking into his eyes. "I know you don't remember a lot but I need to tell someone. We wanted to wait to tell everyone after you got your memory back." She shook her head knowing what she was doing. "I promised Mohinder I would let him tell you but…"

"Maya what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No no its just." Maya looks to the ground smiling back as she places her hand on her stomach. 'I'm pregnant."

Peter smiles at her giving her a warm hearted hug. "Congratulations. How far are you? Do you know the gender yet?" Peter question not really sure why he was so excited after all it was just a baby that a women he couldn't remember was having.

"I'll let Mohinder tell you that." Maya stated as she heard the door unlocking. "That's him I have to pull myself together." She stated as she ran away going into the kitchen.

Peter smiled as he watched the frantic woman run into the kitchen knowing she didn't want Mohinder to know that she had told his best friend about the baby. As Mohinder walked into the room Peter chuckled. "Hey honey you're home."

* * *

Peter had been sitting in the living room looking at the photos Maya had given him. _How could he not remember Maya? _She was someone important to him and he couldn't even remember her name.

Mohinder walks into the room taking a sip of his beer as he sits down next to Peter on the couch. "I think I'm gay."

Peter looked at Mohinder then looked to the floor. "What did you just say? Wait what?" Peter looks back at him raising an eye brow.

Mohinder smirks. "I'm in love with Matt."

"Really?"

Mohinder glares at Peter who now knows when the doctor is joking. "No I hate that pompous jack ass. You were in a daze I had to say something."

Peter chuckles at his friend as he touches Mohinder's face grubbing the man's scruff. "What's with the scruff? I mean in my coma life you didn't have this kind of thing going on? Working late nights?"

Mohinder pushes Peter's hand away eyeing his friend. "Its something new. No I'm not really a late night kind of guy anymore."

"Oh come on the Mohinder I know always worked. Its your high."

Mohinder grunts at him. "I've changed. Plus the guy you think you know is me in your mind." He looks to the ground now ready to get down to the real problem. "So you feeling ok?"

Peter looks at him shaking his head. "I feel fine." Peter sees Mohinder's glare. "Fine! I'm kind of out of it. Lately I can't seem to remember what is really real and what isn't."

Mohinder gets up grabbing the phone tossing it to him. "Peter you need to call the doctor. Tell him this. We need to get you help."

Peter sets the phone down on the coffee table as he glares at him again. "I'll be ok. I just need time. You don't suppose you can write me up a prescription for something do you?"

Mohinder sighs rolling his eyes shaking his head in the very Dr. Suresh way Peter could remember that is. "I'm not that kind of doctor."

Peter chuckles at his friend as they see Maya run past the two heading for the bathroom. Peter then looks at Mohinder. "So are you going to have a son or daughter?"

Mohinder looks at him then to the bathroom door. "Maya told you?"

"No." Peter states knowing he just got Maya in trouble so he had to think of something clever so Mohinder would think something different. "Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I can't tell that Maya has a baby bump." Mohinder looks at him as Peter gives him a hug. "Congrats."

Mohinder smiles as they pull out of the hug. "Thanks. I want you to be my son's godfather. Also you'll be my daughters."

Peter looks at him. "Twins nice work Momo." _Momo? _He just remember his nick name for Mohinder. "You hate that name right?"

"Yeah. I do but its good to hear it again. We all thought we lost you Pete."

Maya walks out of the bathroom smiling at the two as Mohinder glides his wife to sit down. "I told him."

Maya smiles at Peter thanking him for playing along then looks at her husband who gives her a kiss. "Good I was about to loose it if you didn't. The food will be getting cold."

Mohinder helped his wife up looking at Peter. "Come on we better eat. She even made your favorite chilaquiles."

* * *

Peter sat at the Suresh's kitchen table eating his third helping of Maya's chilaquiles. Though normally this dish was for breakfast but Maya had insisted she would make his favorite. Mohinder was glad just to be eating since Maya's pregnancy he had not eaten a home cooked meal.

Peter looked up from his half eaten plate wiping his mouth with a napkin looking at the two. "So did you guys pick out names yet?"

"Why you want to put your two cents in?" Maya questioned as she cut a piece of her homemade cake handing it to Peter.

Peter's eyes widen as he sees the cake taking his fork diving into it as Mohinder gets his own piece. "Well our daughter will be named Shanti Ellyn Suresh."

"Wait." Peter cuts him off. "Shanti? Isn't that your sister's name?" _Or a virus. _"And don't tell me Ellyn is for Elle."

Peter eyes Mohinder who just shakes his head. "I don't have a sister Peter."

"And yes Elle happens to be my best friend." Maya joins into the conversation seeing Peter was a bit lost. "Our son will be Alejandro Chandra Suresh after my brother and Mohinder's father."

Peter was just about to ask about the first Dr. Suresh but before he could speak Mohinder placed his hand on his wife's giving her a reassuring smile which Peter took it as both of the men already passed away.

He looked to his plate pushing it away. "Maya the food was fanatic. Stupid memory of mine should have remember that. I could kiss you it was that good." He looks at the two who just stare at him. "Wait please tell me I never kissed your wife?" He looks at them again. "Well?" Mohinder and Maya start laughing. "Guys? Come on. Let the coma guy in on it."

* * *

Peter sat in the living room drinking Mohinder's famous chai tea as he got to know his close friends once again. After he begged to find out if he kissed Maya he found relief when Maya said he tried to once when he was drunk after Mohinder made a Halloween punch. He was happy he had a friend like Maya. She seemed kind, nice and sweet plus she made great food. As for Mohinder, Peter liked this Mohinder better then the one in his coma but then again the one in his coma was hell bent on getting abilities to hang out.

Peter jumped a bit as the phone started to ring. Maya got up grabbing the phone. "Hello. Oh hey yeah we told him. Of course tell Gabe. Hold on a sec." Maya pushes the phone away looking at the guys. "Its Elle. I'm going to be talking to her for awhile so Pete see you tomorrow." She quickly gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and did the same to her husband before walking to the bedroom.

Peter looked at Mohinder shaking his head. "I can't believe they are best friends."

"You don't remember much but Elle is nice though you hate her anyway. Maya has tried for years to get you two to talk beyond the cattiness."

"You make me sound like a girl."

Mohinder eyes Peter giving him a sly smile. "You didn't know that you used to be a girl?"

"Shut up Mo-mo. So how did you meet Maya? I mean she seems out of your league."

"Aw thanks. You make it sound like I'm really gay." Mohinder points to a picture of himself and Maya in a desert. "While in Santo Domingo with Doctors without boarders. She was helping children in the local hospital. She lived there before moving to New York when she was fourteen. She thought she should go back and help out where she was from."

Peter watches Mohinder speak but half way listening as he looks around at the pictures hoping to jog any more memories. His eyes stop on a picture of Mohinder, himself and Isaac.

"He's been waiting to see you."

Peter looks over to Mohinder. "Well then why hasn't he been returning any of my calls then?" Mohinder shakes his head now looking at the floor. "Come on Suresh."

Mohinder looks up at Peter shaking his head again. "It has something to do with why your were in the coma."

Peter eyes drop to the floor. He knew Isaac was trouble. He was like this cause of him. Peter looks to the picture once again now having a smirk on his face. "Well then I better go see him."

* * *

What did you think? Please Review. Next chapter will be up this week and I'm working on the chapter after that and it wont take as long as it has been promise!

**REVIEWS**

**76: **Yeah to be honest I'm not a big fan of Paire either but I knew I needed a catch for this fic and everyone loves Paire in one way or another. Thanks for still reading though.

**THwriter:** Thanks for reading. Yeah I must say I loved Dual. Micah/Molly is a must for me. You're in luck there is a flash back in the next chapter plus a dream of maybe why Isaac hates him or not.

* * *


	7. That Was Strange

**This Is Not My Life**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Chapter Summary:** Peter talks to a friend. An event happends and we find out how he met Claire.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN: So I'm updating late but earlier then usual I believe. Here it is. I didn't edit this one as I have done with the other chapters so sorry for all the mistakes but I wanted to post and plus reading like 10 word pages is not on my list since classes started again. ENJOY! Please REVIEW!**

**Thanks to everyone who added this fic to faves or alerts!**

I'll be using a lot of characters from different seasons and what not so try to follow along. This will be my first heroes chapter fic which means its more then one chapter and I will do my best to finish this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 6 That Was Strange**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY DOG PATCH WHO LIVED A LONG LIFE R.I.P PATCH MAY 20, 1994 - DEC 29, 2008.**

* * *

Peter pounded on the door not caring that it was almost nine at night. After leaving Mohinder's he raced to get some answers. "Come on open up." He kept pounding till the door finally opened. His eyes met the brown ones staring at his. _I hate him. _"Peter some time to visit."

Peter walked into the mansion that was his childhood home. He goes to the living room sitting on the white couch looking at his brother. "Sorry to stop in. I thought mom lived here."

His brother looks at him as he sits down not sure what Peter is coming on about. "She does. What is wrong Pete?"

"So you still live at home? That's kind of weird. You are married and have a son."

Gabriel looks at Peter almost glaring at him. "Well ever since dad died mom has been well mom times the crazy. Nathan already got a place and Elle had been begging me to find a house like this one so we moved in."

"That's still weird."

"Peter what's wrong?" His brother shakes his head as he gets up looking out in the hallway hoping to not wake up his son. "If you are looking for Claire she isn't here. She and Elle went to her parents house for the night. Elle's helping her after the blow out you had with her. She's a mess Pete. I guess Lyle had a school play or something."

Peter shakes his head thinking about Lyle in a school play. "I swear that kid will turn out gay." _I just remembered something. Didn't I? _"I need to know something?"

Gabriel looks at him having a sincere look in his eyes one that Sylar would never put upon his face. "Okay I guess it's a good enough time to have a brother bonding moment."

Peter sighed not enjoying his brother's humor. "I need to know what happened to me. Why did I get in a coma? All I can remember is my childhood nothing else not even meeting Claire." His eyes close as he lets out a whimper knowing he knew nothing about himself. His brother walks over to him pulling him into a hug. "Who am I?"

"Peter it will all come back." Gabriel tries to reassure him as he brushes Peter's hair out of his eyes. "You need to get some sleep. Forget about whatever it is you're not telling me. We can deal with this in the morning. Together."

"I need answers now." Peter screams walking out of his brother's embrace. "I need to know what happened to me." He screams which makes his brother walk over to him grabbing his arm. He looks into his eyes and for a spilt second he sees the killer that was in his head. He had faced Sylar before and now he was ready to do it again.

"Don't." Gabriel states looking into his brother's eyes. "You're going to wake up Noah and I really don't want to answer his question about why uncle Peter is yelling."

Peter looks down to the ground knowing he would cause damage here without wanting to. "I'm…I'm sorry. I'll go. Tell Elle I just came over for some money. Tell her anything." Peter starts to walk out of the room as he looks back at his brother. "I need to know what happen."

Gabriel smiles and nods at his brother. "All in time Pete. If you want to truly understand what happen it will come back to you but right now you're trying to remember too fast. We cant loose you again Peter." Gabriel smiles grabbing his brother's shoulder before he can walk away. "You're out of it."

Peter eyes him as Gabriel sighs. "I told you Elle went with Claire. They're watching Lyle's school play. Claire is visiting her family. You're staying here tonight. Go to your old room." His brother walks out of the room as Peter follows him up the stairs. "Don't even think about leaving. I'm going to help you in the morning. I mean it Pete."

Peter smiles as he opens the door to his old room seeing that it now was an office which had a couch in it. He pulled off his shirt then taking his pants off as he grabbed the blanket that was hanging over the couch before plopping himself on it. _Maybe his brother was right. After some sleep things will be better. _

* * *

Peter closed his eyes as he moved on the couch not in a comfortable position yet. His mind was on something else. No someone else. _Claire_. _Isaac. _With his thoughts on finding the truth Peter had drifted off to sleep.

Peter stood watching himself in Isaac's loft. He was on his so called friends bed with Simone. The two were drinking some beer as they laughed away at something till Peter touched the women's face pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss progressed to him pulling off her top now lying on top of her. _What was he doing? Was this a dream or a memory? He thought he loved Claire? _"Peter!" "Peter!" He saw Claire and Isaac now looking at the two on the bed. His eyes went to the ground as he saw Claire now crying out as if she was in pain. _What have I done?_

"Peter!"

Peter jumped off the couch now glaring at his brother who looked hurt. Wiping his eyes from the sleep he tried to get he glanced at the clock. "Gabe it's one in the morning. What's with you sneaking up on me?"

"I been screaming for you for the last ten minutes. Peter…"

"Can't I get some rest I mean…"

"Peter!" He stops his rant now telling that his brother wasn't just in here for some more bonding. Gabriel looks at Peter. "Elle and Claire got into a accident. They were driving back tonight I guess Claire couldn't stay there. A driver cut them off. They are at the hospital we got to go now."

Peter looks at the wall wondering if his dream had something to with Claire's accident. _It's my fault. I did this. My Claire. _Peter nods at his brother now getting up grabbing his clothes.

* * *

Peter rushed into the hospital running to the emergency room not sure that his brother was behind him or not. He then stopped when he saw Elle who was sitting in a chair with her eyes closed as she touched her stomach.

"Elle? Are you okay? Where's Claire?"

Gabriel rushed to his wife's side as she grabbed on to him as she started to cry. "Gabe." She then kissed him deeply making Peter think of his dream he had before waking up to hear that Claire, his Claire, was in an accident. As he watched the two people he thought would or could not never love someone kiss he knew he needed Claire now more then ever.

_Where is she? Was she in more pain then Elle? Did she make it? If she had powers she could heal. I'll root for powers._

Peter's eyes went to the chair across from Elle seeing Claire there holding a bag of ice against her head. _Is anything else hurt? _He question himself as he scanned her body hoping not to see anything else that would require a checking from him. _Was he still a nurse in his real life? What was his job? _He figured he would ask someone tomorrow after all of this was settled.

"Claire. Are you okay?" Peter questions as he pulls her for a hug. He watches her as she grabs him placing her head on his shoulder. "Just don't leave me Pete." Peter nods as he pats her back. "You're moving back into the apartment. I want to be with you Claire Bear."

She pulls away out of the hug. "You remembered." Peter looks at her seeing she was really touched just by his use of a nickname that her father given her in his coma life. He smiled brushing his hand through her hair as he kisses her forehead. "I'll remember everything for you Claire."

* * *

It had been two days since the accident Peter had already moved Claire's things back into the apartment after the couple got back from staying at his brother's. Since he saw the pain he caused Claire in a dream. He now never left her side as he caught up all on things Paire. They had came up with their own couple name at 2 a.m. last night while talking and eating marshmallow ice cream.

"I thought we could go to the park today. If I recall last night you said you had a bad experience with ducks." Peter stated walking into the kitchen where he had made a full blown spread of food. Well the spread he paid Maya to make for him in between her morning sickness. "All you needed was a big strong guy to scare them away."

"Sure the food is great." Claire stated in less than amused tone as she stared off into space.

Peter looked at her then to her plate seeing it was full. "You haven't eaten anything. Did you hear anything that I said?"

Claire looks up at Peter giving him a small smile. She then looks to her plate seeing Peter was right. "Oh yeah. I don't feel hungry anymore."

Peter sits down now worried about his girlfriend. "What's on your mind?" He questions taking her hand as she uses the other one to touch her head where her cut was. Peter looks into her eyes kissing her cheek. "You haven't been in an accident before have you?"

Claire shakes her head chuckling a bit. "No but this has been the second time I thought I could have died. The first time was when I actually met you."

"Oh?" Peter raises an eye brow. "I wondered why you brushed off my question of how we met. Now tell me was I the big bad scary guy?"

Claire's eyes lock with his. "Worst it was your brother."

* * *

_**~Union Wells High School--Odessa, TX 2002~ ~6 Years Ago~**_

* * *

Fifteen year old Claire Bennet walked the halls of her high school with her now best friend Elle Bishop. She had known Elle for three years now since Elle moved with her father here to run their families law firm. When they first met Elle didn't mind that Claire was three years younger so naturally when Claire started high school Elle took her in under her wing. Elle had grown up in New York City which made Claire worship her. She wanted to be like Elle in every way possible which is why she tried out and got to be the only freshman on the cheerleading squad. Claire loved Elle as if she was her sister which could have been true with all the time the two spent together.

"So how was the trip to see your mom in New York?"

"Oh fine. Nothing happened."

Claire sighed Elle always said nothing happened when she didn't want to tell her something.

"Claries come on girlie we have a game to get ready for."

Elle stated as they passed by a man in a baseball cap. Claire watched the man stare at Elle till she got into the locker room.

_That was strange._

Peter Petrelli thought as he watched his twenty-two year old brother pull into Union Wells High School's parking lot. When their father asked him since he had no job as his dad put it to go to Texas and give long time family friend Bob Bishop papers for a new company called Pinehearst they were starting his older brother Gabriel jumped at the chance to tag along with Peter.

"Tell me why are we here at the high school's homecoming game?" Peter questioned in a harsh tone wondering why he was dragged along after Gabriel said he would come. His brother pleaded him to come with him and his father demanded it. _"You have nothing better to do." _His father's statement ran through his head.

Gabriel glared at his twenty year old brother as he put on his baseball cap getting out of the car. "I…I just want to watch the game. What's with the third degree?"

Peter glared at his brother as they walked into the high school. _Something was up._

* * *

Peter looks at the display case seeing a picture of Elle with words underneath it saying 'The best Cheer Captain in 30 Years.' "Figures." Peter mutters now knowing the real reason his brother wanted to come to Texas.

He starts to walk away as he bumps into a little blonde. He smiles seeing her in a cheerleading uniform. He picks up her bag that she drops. "Sorry."

"Its my fault." Claire states eyeing the guy in front of her. _Very cute. _She giggles a bit as he hands her bag. "Thank you."

She gets up looking at the display case then starts to leave as Peter stops her by grabbing her arm. "Hey do you know her? Elle Bishop?"

Claire nods looking at his hand still on her arm. "Yeah." Peter sees he still has hold of her and lets go making Claire relax. "Half time starts in five minutes. She'll be out on the field. She's a cheerleader." Peter smiles at her. "Are you a reporter or something?"

Peter rolls his eyes. "Or something. Just curious. I'm Peter." He states not wanting to get into detail about his past run-ins with Elle.

Claire smiles and walks away turning back around. "She's not that special as the photo makes her seem." She sighs not wanting tell the somewhat creepy guy that she was Elle's best friend. "I'm Claire."

Claire is about to say something till the man in the baseball cap comes up to Peter. He looks at Claire giving her a creepy smile before whispering to Peter but it was loud enough for Claire to hear. "I found Elle. Lets go."

Peter nods at his brother as he looks up about to introduce Claire till he sees her frighten face now backing away from the two. "Claire its okay. He is my brother. Claire!"

* * *

Claire now runs outside going to the front of the building bumping into Elle. She gets grabbed by Elle who looks at her seeing that the girl is scared for her life. "What's wrong Clairey?"

Claire looks at her annoyed by the use of a hated nickname when she could obviously see that she was freaked out by something. The guys now come into view for the girls to see them. "They are stalking you Elle. I heard them. That one." Pointing to Peter. "He asked about you. The other one gave me a creepy look."

The guys are now a feet away from the girls. Elle smiles at Peter shaking her head as she then takes off Gabriel's hat putting it on her own head. "Claire I told you about my friends the Petrelli's right?" Claire nods at her as she walks behind Elle still glaring at the two men. "Meet thing 2 and thing 3." Peter smiles and waves at Claire as his brother smiles while staring at Elle in his hat.

"Elle…" Gabriel states pulling her a bit away from their younger counterparts. "I want you to come back with me."

Elle glares at him yanking her arm away from him. "I have school. Just because I slept with you doesn't mean I want you again. Just because I had a huge school girl crush on you before I moved doesn't mean you can use it against me."

Peter and Claire look at each other both shocked at what they are hearing. Peter looks at Claire. "Elle's been a family friend for years. You must be her best friend she told me about." _In the one conversation I had with her since she moved. Gabe's into her?_

Claire looks at Elle who is now making out with the creepy guy. Looking back at Peter giving him a half fake smile. "I don't know. I'm just a cheerleader." Claire walks away not sure what just happened but she wanted to get away as fast as possible.

* * *

**~Present~**

_

* * *

_

Peter smiles at Claire after she gets done telling him how they met. "Funny thing is I remembered 'I'm just a cheerleader line.'"

Claire looks at him playfully hitting his arm. "You remember that line but nothing I wanted you to remember about me."

"What happened after that?" Peter questions knowing well hoping he didn't start to date a fifteen year old. "I mean we didn't start dating then."

Claire shakes her head agreeing with her boyfriend. "No no. Well Gabe told your parents he was going to marry Elle. Of course they freaked." She stated giving him a roll of her eyes. "They thought that the two didn't date enough to rush into anything. Gabe didn't listen and moved to Texas. He actually lived with me for the first month while my dad started him at his company loading paper boxes. Elle and him dated till she graduated that spring and got married shortly after that."

Peter shakes his head hearing that Gabe and Elle did jump into the relationship just as they did in his coma but he didn't remember much of that since that was right before he woke up. "Well that sounds like them."

* * *

Peter walks over looking at the pictures on the wall. He spotted Izzie his childhood dog as he wiped a tear from his eye. That dog had been his friend all of his life and now he was gone. He looked at another picture seeing the happiness on his face.

_Isaac. _

Claire touches his shoulder as he turned looking at her. "He is one of your oldest closest friends Peter. You need to go see him."

Peter nods while kissing her then grabbing his jacket. He needed to go find the truth out about everything. The fact that he happened to hate his best friend in his coma was no different than him hating his own brother. _This was it. Go see Isaac. Find the truth. Maybe he would be different._

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**76: **Thanks I'm trying my best to keep this updated but with school its getting hard.

**Johntitor62:** Thanks. I like the pairings also.

**THwriter:** I know I said I would updated sooner but trouble came up when I had to babysit.

Next chapter will clear up why Peter got in a coma maybe not the dream part.

* * *


	8. He Wasn't Different

**This Is Not My Life**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Petrelli wakes up from a coma to find out the powers and the people he thought he knew are all fake. Is Peter dreaming or is this is real life? AU Paire Mayinder Trathan Eylar

**Chapter Summary: Peter talks to Isaac and finds out the truth.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**AN:** Ok so I finally edited this chapter sorry for the long wait. Hope you will stick with me and read the story. Next week is my spring break so I'm forcing myself to write 2 more chapters even if they are short ones. I'm already writing the next one as I type. The next 2 scenes or chapters I have don't really move the plot along but hey the are funny. Thanks for reading and please review!

**I'm in no way trying to offend gay relationships. I just like to pick on Peter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 He Wasn't Different**

* * *

_Ok. Maybe he wasn't different. _Peter thought as he walked into Isaac's loft spotting painting supplies scattered around everywhere in sight. His eyes dart to the counter where he sees a flashback of needles laying there. _Drugs? _Isaac had been into heroin in his coma life and seeing his loft it looked like he was the same person in either world.

"Hello?" Peter calls out knowing there is a back room where Isaac must be hiding. _Knowing him hiding was a good thing. _He sits down on a stool waiting till the man enters the room. "Isaac?"

Isaac strolls out of the back with buckets of paint as he looks at his friend. "Took you long enough to show up." He states placing them on the floor walking closer to where Peter is at.

"It wasn't like you came around either Isaac. So what's your problem?" Peter questions hoping to get anything out of his so called best friend.

Isaac shuts his eyes putting his hands to his face before opening them. "You're amnesia boy so I'll let that slide." He sits down across from Peter before looking around his eyes go straight to a picture of them. "So how are you anyways?"

Peter looks at him as he eyes the picture himself_. This was getting to be a common question he would rather not deal with. _The only thing he knew about this real life Isaac was that they had been best friends for years. He figured out he still drew comic books when Micah had showed him one when he was watching the kids yet again.

"I'm great just wondering why everyone in my life who is important has been able to see me since I woke up besides my best friend." Peter harshly stated at him hoping he would reveal the truth sooner or later.

"I was busy." Isaac muttered as he got out his paint brushes fixing them so they all faced the same way. "You just showed up too remember."

"Busy!" Peter glared at Isaac wondering if he thought he was a comic. "We been friends since we were teenagers."

"Try since we were six."

Peter rolls his eyes at him hoping to get any answers at all. "Doesn't matter. A best friend shows up when the other one wakes up from a coma."

Isaac only shrugs and goes back to his brushes. "So I hear everything is well on the Petrelli front." Peter eyes him as if he were telling him he wasn't done with the fight though Isaac clearly doesn't want to continue he changes topic. "Gabe called me about Elle and Claire's accident. I'm just glad they didn't get hurt worst than they did."

Peter nods remembering the dream he had had before his brother woke him up to that drama. "Yeah. I need to ask you something."

Isaac stops working on his brushes and shakes his head. "I can't tell you what happened Peter?"

"Why? I should know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Peter looks at his friend. "Come on Isaac."

"NO!" Isaac slams his hands down on the table meeting Peter's eyes with his own. "I won't tell you. It…it." Isaac looks at him with a look of shame on his face.

Peter can sense something was off as the way his friend is looking at him. "What is it?" He knew the next words out of Isaac's mouth would be the ones he had been waiting to hear. The ones he had been searching for since he woke up in this strange world.

_The truth._

"I put you in that coma Pete."

* * *

"What?" _Did he run me over? _Peter looks at him not sure how to answer that till he sees a picture of Isaac and Simone. "Where's Simone?"

Isaac's hands start shaking as he now looks everywhere but at Peter. _This was all getting out hand. _Peter takes Isaac's hands holding them down for a second till the man looked at him. "What happened?"

"You loved her." Peter looks at him not sure who he meant. "Simone." He states seeing his friend's confusion. "She was like your sister but she liked you more then that I'm sure of it." He looks to the picture then back at him. "When you found out that she had been using again you came to for me help but…" He shakes his head lowering it knowing the outcome of the ordeal. "I told you to wait that we would get her help right after the press conference I was doing at comic con."

Peter looked around the room now piecing together the scene he had in his head from the coma life. "You shot her?"

He looks at Peter giving him a what the hell look. "No. Guns don't play a part. You didn't listen and came over that's when she tried to seduce you after all she was high and I hadn't been the best companion."

Peter looks at him now shaking his head hoping he didn't do anything with her. "I didn't?"

"Please," Isaac gives him a look. "Like Mr. Boy Scout would do that. She slipped you a pill made you high as hell that's when you decided you could fly."

Peter lowers his head. _So everything about his powers was a lie. _He really thought he was in a messed up reality but from what he was hearing this was real as real life could get. That's when it hit him. He had remembered what happened to him in some aspect. He in his coma life remembered being on a building's rooftop yelling at Nathan that he could fly.

"I jumped off a roof?"

Isaac nods then shakes his head. "Now you are remembering after I tell you. You called me and said you tried to make her stop but couldn't and now you were flying boy. When I pulled up I was just in time to see you jump."

Peter shakes his head knowing that he cause Isaac pain just as he had done in his coma life. "What happened to Simone?"

"Shot up all the heroin before you could stop her. She was dead before you wanted to jump." Isaac runs his hands through his hair then looks at Peter. "You couldn't save her and that killed you Pete. You wanted to help save everybody."

Peter sits there lost in thought till he states from out of nowhere. "You haven't seen me cause you hate me for killing Simone."

"What?" Isaac grabs Peter's hands looking at him right in the eyes. "No. Simone killed herself you didn't. I haven't been around because that day I lost the two most important people in my life. Just because you were in a coma didn't mean you weren't gone. Now you don't remember much and I'm not sure I can be your friend to help you get it back."

Peter nods at his friend trying to understand if he had been put on the spot as he just did with Isaac. He finely felt like he got some sense of himself because of what had happen. "Ok so we forget all of it and go back to the way things were." He stands up. "So do I help you paint or something?"

"Sure." Isaac grins getting up walking over to an easel looking back at Peter. "Now strip down so I can get to the painting."

"What?" Peter shouts looking at the painting that was half way done. It was him bare chested with the painting not complete under his belly button.

Isaac rolls his eyes as he hands him a picture of Peter and Claire at the beach. "I was drawing the picture you gave me awhile back. God everyone knows your gay anyways." Peter glares at him ready to yell back before Isaac cuts him off. "I mean hell with that emo boy hair cut you got going on you're a bright sign saying gayness over here."

Peter sees his friend's playful smile which makes him have to laugh himself. "Bar?"

Isaac grins nodding at Peter. "Bar."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Reviews!**

****

claire and peter: Thank you.

76: Thank you so much. It has been a hard couple months but I'm pushing through it and I hope you enjoy!

Fed: lol Your question was now a line in this chapter! Thanks that really means a lot to me. Don't worry about the Paire scenes this is more of a Peter fic then Paire though it will have some scenes of them but you can skip over those.

JENJEN87: Thanks!

TehRowan: Yes and I blame for I Become Death for this whole fic idea.

THwriter: Well I updated finally. Yes I love Syelle! I just wished they would have showed more of them on the 62: Thanks! Aw I guess the monkey found me. 


End file.
